Olvidame
by trueloveofredheads
Summary: 'Guie tus pasos con la esperanza de que pudieras verme. Estuve alli aunque no pudieras verme, pero, se que me sentias'. -Jack Frost-. 'Te sentia pero nunca apareciste. Te pude ver, pero solo fueron unos instantes.'-Elsa.-. 'Mientras crecia, mas me desvanecia'. -Ambos-.
1. Prologo

Muchos opinan que ''la eternidad'' es un ''regalo'' , pero, para algunos, una maldicion.

Jack Frost, la prueba viviente.

El espiritu que hace pocos años habia descubierto su identidad y su destino, se hayaba acompañado alegremente por Jamie Bennett, un milagro considerado para los guardines. El joven ya no era un niño, ya tenia quince años, edad suficiente para olvidarlo, pero su experiencia lo habia dejado marcado. Aun podia verlo.

_**-¿Y bien?, ¿como fue la cita Jamie?.-**_Jack se acerco al muchacho y camino rodeandolo con su baston en su hombro.

El chico dudo en responder, se rascaba el cuello tratando de evadirlo, aunque era imposible. _**–Estuvo.-**_ Quizo hablar con seguridad, pero no era asi. _**–Bien.-**_ Suspiro finalmente con una mirada triste que invadia sus ojos.

El guardian se percato de la tristeza del chico, por lo que no dudo en acercarse. _**–¿Paso algo amigo?.- **_Sonaba tan consolador, pero sin ser irritante.

_**-Es solo que… ¿nunca te haz enamorado de alguien? y sabes, que, no existes para…ella.-**_ La frase de sus labios salio con dificultad, provocando que se levantara de su tumba un sentimiento que guardo en el durante un largo largo tiempo.

Jack sonrio con dificultad y se sento junto a el con las manos en sus bolsillas y la gorra en su cabeza, frotando la espalda de su amigo con gentileza. En los pensamientos de Jamie, tal vez eso significaba un claro ''no, nunca he sentido eso, asi que no se por lo que pasas'', cosa que lo hizo entristecer.

_**-Hace mucho tiempo…- **_Suspiro con una voz delicada, mirando hacia la luna.

_**-¿Tu?.-**_Abrio sus ojos enormemente. El divertido guardian ''Jack Frost'', _¿sufrio por una mujer?_.

_**-Yo tambien tengo sentimientos amiguito.-**_ Formo una de esas sonrisas que solo en pocas personas se podian encontrar. Una sonrisa tan honesta que llevaba una historia cargando encima.

_**-¿Como?.-**_ La voz de Jamie era entrecortada. La verdad, el no se imagino que ese tipo de vivencias las haya vivido, aunque, bueno, en algun tiempo fue… una persona. _**–¿Como es que…?.-.**_

_**-Fue hace muchos años Jamie… pero aun lo recuerdo perfectamente.-**_Volvio a girarse a la luna, con esa mirada inconsolable.

**-Te escucho…-** La curiosidad lo escabo parte de su corazon.

Los frios ojos azules se fijaron en esos vivos ojos cafes. Sintiendo el incontrolable deseo de confesarle el ''gran secreto de Jack Frost''.


	2. Nuestra Historia I

_-''Todo empezo a__ños antes de convertirme en un guardian. No sabia quien era, y no sabia como seguir adelante, nisiquiera el Hombre de la Luna me respondia. Y el me puso aqui.''-_

_-''Empezo en una epoca donde la magia aun existia en el mundo. La magia era un don preciado que muchos ocultaban, y pocos sabian valorarlo.''-_

Jamie asentia a las palabras de Jack, y de hecho, el contaba la historia como si se la contase a el mismo.

_-''Estaba solo y no sabia que hacer.''-_

**Flashback/Inicio.**

Jack llevaba el aire frio y un poco de nieve a varias areas lejanas de la que verdaderamente era su casa. Sus propias risas eran solo escuchadas por el y de nadie mas, hasta que unos sollozos agudos salian de unas de las ventanas del castillo de Arendelle.

_-''Me acerque a la ventana, y alli estaba.''-_

Una niña de corta edad lloraba en su cama inconsolable. Ella fue lo primero que vio, pero pudo notar algo mas. Su habitacion estaba hecha hielo. Se percato de que ella era especial, que tenia un poder que solo el poseia, aunque al parecer lo compartia. La pequeña tenia poderes helados.

El muchacho de cabellos blancos busco una entrada segura al castillo, y aunque no lo pudieran ver, digamos que la nieve dejaba rastros.

Al entrar al castillo, camino por el gran pasillo lleno de joyas y bien decorado, pero se distrajo al escuchar unos gritos en la habitacion de la niña. Se acerco cuidadosamente y miro a la rubia alejandose de un ''rey'', su padre, y pudo notar a la reina que estaba sumamente asustada.

_**-No quiero hacerte daño.-**_La rubia se inclino hacia la esquina y los padres se retiraron de la habitacion muy decepcionados.

Jack se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar a los pobres padres, sin dejar de observar a la pobre criatura que se desmoronaba. Se acerco lentamente y se inclino para ver a esa preciosa niña.

_**-¿Cual es tu nombre?.- **_El muchacho de cabellera blanca pregunto.

No hubo respuesta. Era claro, ella no podia verlo, ni mucho menos escucharlo.

_**-Elsa.-**_ Escucho otra voz de una infante, mucho mas aguda, pero la rubia simplemente cerro la puerta, dejando a otra persona decepcionada.

Solo se hecho a llorar.

_**-Elsa.-**_Jack suspiro y formo una sonrisa en su rostro.

**Flashback/Fin.**

_-''Voy a cuidar de ti.''-_ Jack susurro con cierta sonrisa nostalgica en su rostro al recordar ese primer encuentro. Lo sentia en su corazon, cuidaria a Elsa, era una promesa.

_**-Desde ese dia, prometi que cuidaria a Elsa hasta que ella comprendiera lo especial que es.-**_Frost estiro su espalda. Una tonta sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

Jamie sonrio sin saber que lo hacia, ¿como seria sentir ese ''cariño'' tan repentino por una persona?, el no lo sabia, pero su amigo, desde que dijo que la vio, sabia que el habia sentido amor por ella, tal vez no uno de adultos, pero si un amor infantil, ''su primer amor''.

_**-¿Que paso despues?.-**_El castaño pregunto con un brillo en los ojos.

Jack lo miro con ese mismo brillo y por supuesto, despues de hablar de Elsa, el ya no pararia de contar su historia.

_-''Elsa siempre estaba sola en su habitacion, pero, lo que no sabia, era que una vez al dia iba a mirarla y observar que ninguna lagrima saliera de sus ojos.''-_

**Flashback/Inicio.**

El guardian se acerco a la ventana abierta de su linda Elsa. La niña que cuidaria con todo su ser, y se percato de que su rostro lucia tan triste.

La rubia solo miraba sus guantes, y derrepente se quitaba uno y tocaba cualquier objeto, pero este repentinamente se congelaba. El guardian se acerco a la chiquilla y se sento junto a ella en su cama. Quizo acariciar su cabello y decirle que todo estaria bien, pero cuando puso una mano en su cabeza, esta solo la atraveso.

La niña empezo a llorar de la nada, pero las lagrimas empezaron a cesar hasta un copo de nieve empezo a flotar en su habitacion. Producto de Jack.

_**-Diviertete Elsa.-**_El de cabellos blancos rio y le lanzo copos de nieve hasta que se quedara dormida. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Elsa habia reido.

**Flashback/Fin.**

_**-Wow…-**_El castaño abrio sus ojos con sorpresas. Ese detalle le recordaba en como conocio a su amigo, y en… ella.

_**-Si.-**_Jack rio. _**–La hice reir durante toda su niñez… y ademas, la hice mas fuerte.-.**_

_**-¿Y eso fue todo?.- **_Jamie lo miro con disgusto.

_**-Apenas es el comienzo Jamie.-**_Rio de nuevo. ¡Rayos!, Jamie estaba muy intolerante y bueno, tenia que confesar que tenia una historia muy interesante detras de esa capa de diversion y soledad.


	3. Nuestra Historia II

_-''Cada paso que daba… era mio.''-_

_-''Recuerdo como mis manos sostenian su fragil cuerpo… y tenia miedo.''-_

**Flashback/Inicio.**

Elsa a su corta edad, parecia tan fuerte y solo ella sabia como tenian que ser las cosas, pero nadie esperaba que una enfermedad pudiera afectarla. Era una fuerte princesa.

La princesa estaba recostada en su cama mientras su madre trenzaba su cabello con ternura, aunque la rubia solo queria que esta se alejara.

**_-Vete.-_ **Era lo unico que salia de la boca de Elsa. Sus ojos con tristeza la miraban.

Jack estaba junto a ella, aunque no lo supiera.

**_-Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamar.-_ **Su madre salio de la habitacion y cerro la puerta bajo llave.

La princesa solo se recosto en su almohada y trato de quedarse dormida… esperando que de nuevo, esto fuera una pesadilla.

**_-Descuida Elsa… eres fuerte.-_ **El guardian se acerco a ella. Al poner apenas un dedo encima de la espalda de la niñita, este sintio un escalofrio que la hizo removerse en la cama. Asustando a Jack.

_-'' Ella tenia miedo de sentirme… tenia miedo de mi.''-_

**Flashback/Fin.**

**_-¿Por que dices que tenia miedo de ti?.-_ **Jamie pregunto con curiosidad. El, aunque era un inexperto, no pensaba lo mismo que Jack.

**_-Elsa tenia miedo de… todo.-_ **Miro la nieve que reposaba en sus pies con tristeza.

**Flashback/Inicio.**

_-''Las pocas veces que ella se prestaba para divertirse era cuando aparecia…digamos que, usaba un poco de magia para alentarla un poco.''-_

Jack protegia a Elsa con cada centimetro de su alma. Era la primera vez en siglos que queria relacionarse con alguien, y aunque no pudiera, seguia tratando. El no sabia porque el la habia escogido, o acaso… ¿ella lo habia escogido?. No sabia por que estaban atados.

_-''Aunque lo que hacia me hacia feliz, aun asi estaba solo. Nadie podia verme aun.''-_

Elsa salia de su habitacion con frecuencia, aunque se sintiera desprotegida. Agradable era estar fuera de ese cuarto donde se excluia del mundo, pero mas duro era que no podia estar al lado de una de las pocas personas que mas amaba, su hermana.

Frost, como ya era costumbre, gustaba de borrar las tristezas de Elsa, solo que mientras mas crecia, era mas dificil acercarse a ella.

Pero aun seguia alli.

**Flashback/Fin.**

**_-¿Que edad tenia ella?.-_ **El castaño pregunto con incredulidad.

**_-Doce.-_ **Sin rodeos. **_–Bueno, ya no era una niña del todo.-_ **Jack rasco la parte inferior de su cuello, riendo por ese cierto detalle que ni el se habia percatado.

**_-Pero, ¿crees que sabia que alguien estaba alli?.-._**

Frost se encogio de hombros. **_–No lo se.-._**

**Flashback/Inicio.**

_-''No me habia percatado del tiempo. Los minutos eran horas, las horas eran dias y los dias eran años…''-_

_-''Cuando me di cuenta, Elsa ya no era una niña. Elsa ya tenia diez y ocho años. Edad perfecta para alejarme.''-_

Jack no planeaba alejarse de Elsa asi como asi. Habian pasado años despues de su primer encuentro, uno invisible, pero, ella seguia siendo tan temerosa… tan temerosa de si misma, que no podia siquiera tomar el barandal de la escalera… por temor a congelarlo todo.

Los cielos eran grises y el pueblo de Arendelle parecia estar de luto. Sin brillo.

Si el frio que era parte de ella, la situacion que ahora vivia, fue suficiente para congelarla por completo. Perdio el control de si misma, a su hermana, y ahora a sus padres, la unica conexion que tenia con el mundo.

La habitacion estaba pintada de hielo puro, con algunas gotas de nieve que caian por todo el cuadro, y una pobre chica con la peor de la suertes.

**_-No llores Elsa… por favor.-_** Jack intentaba rozar la mejilla de la rubia, pero este la atravesaba completamente. **_–Aun todo puede cambiar.-_** Le susurro con cariño y una sonrisa de esperanza en su rostro.

Era como si lo hubiera escuchado. La rubia levanto poco a poco su rostro y por primera vez… dejo de llorar.

**Flashback/Fin.**

_**-Ella habia perdido toda la esperanza.-**_ Miro a la luna en su splendor brillo. **_–Y nunca…nunca nadie debe perder la fe.-._**

**_-Yo la perdi.-_ **Jamie se dejo caer en la nieve con un largo suspiro. Coloco uno de sus brazos en sus ojos y se quedaron callados un momento.

**_-¿Que?.-_** Rio Jack. **_–Jamie, tienes una familia que te ama, amigos que te apoyan, y a una chica que tal vez este descubriendo sentimientos por ti. Tienes todo.-._**

**_-No siente nada por mi.-_ **Se quejo aun en la misma posicion que habia adoptado. **_–Soy invisible.-._**

**_-No lo eres.-_ **Replico. **_–Estoy seguro que sabe que existes.-._**

_**-Ah si… puede sentarse junto a mi y no saber ni mi nombre.-** _Bufo.

**_-Sabes, ese es el problema, a veces nosotros mismos nos hacemos invisibles, porque no sabemos que estamos haciendo.-._**

**_-¿Lo crees?.-._**

**_-Si, lo creo, y mucho.-_** Se formo una honesta sonrisa.

**_-Sigamos con la historia.-_ **Se levanto con pesadez.

**Flashback/Inicio.**

_-''Elsa y Anna eran las unicas herederas al trono, pero Elsa era la mayor y cuando fuera mayor de edad, seria reina de todo Arendelle.''-_

_-''Se preparo durante tres años despues de la muerte de sus padres y siempre tuvo en mente que nunca nadie debia saber lo que ella podia hacer.''-_

_-''No podia lastimar a nadie.''-_

Jack miraba como Elsa trataba de esconder ese don tan peculiar usando sus guantes. Todos los dias se los quitaba e intentaba actuar como una persona ordinaria, pero no podia. Y mas durante ese dia… su coronacion.

**_-Si pudieras verme te diria como controlarlo.-_ **Frost estaba recargado en la ventana de la habitacion con una cara de aburrimiento.

Obviamente no lo escuchaba y ella seguia intentando tomar siquiera una vela y que esta no se congelara.

**_-No tienes que ocultar lo que eres Elsa.-_ **Replico.

_-''Hubiera seguido hablando, pero una palabra no serviria para lo que paso ese dia.''-_

**Flashback/Fin.**

_**-Es muy tarde.-** _Susurro Jack con preocupacion.

_**-¿Y?.-** _El castaño fruncio el ceño.

**_-Tenemos que irnos.-._**

**_-¿Que?, aun nisiquiera terminas la historia.-._**

**_-Es una larga historia y no creo que te interese.-_ **Bufo.

**_-Claro que si.-_ **Replico. **_–Quiero saber que pasa despues.-_ **Se quejo con una cara de puchero.

**_-Prometo que mañana seguiremos con la historia… pero promete que hablaras con esta chica.-._**

El guardian le tendio la mano, señal de que tenian un trato. El castaño rodo los ojos y un quejido salio de sus labios, estrechando la mano con Frost.

**_-Exelente.-_ **Se burlo Jack.

**_-Si claro.-._**

Jamie tomo sus cosas y se alejo de ese lugar donde podia ver a su amigo cuantas veces quisiera. Jack sonreia hasta que vio a su amigo alejarse lo suficiente como para suspirar con tristeza y volver a mirar la luna.

**_-¿Crees que ahora podrias darme respuestas?.-_ **Pregunto con cierta luz, esperanzado de que la luna respondiera esa peculiar pregunta que estaba escondida en lo mas profundo de el mismo.

_-'' ¿Nos volveremos a ver?.''-_

Nada.

-.-.-

Bien, hola a todos xd. Agradesco sus comentarios, la verdad no sabia si esta historia iba a gustar pero veo que si les agrado un poco c:. Am, lamento que los capitulos sean cortos y asi, pero se haran mas largos o a veces los corto porque creo que a veces queda mejor en capitulos cortados o asi, esto mas bien es estetico(:. Bueno, espero y les haya gustado el capitulo.


	4. Ni Un Recuerdo

_-''Siempre observaba cada detalle sigilosamente. Todos los días desde su infancia la había visto crecer, recorriendo su vida mientras él le tomaba la mano.''-_

-''Ella no lo notaba.''-

Tal vez nunca lo haría.

Jamie y Jack estaban reunidos en el mismo lugar donde había comenzado todo.

_**-¿Hablaste con ella?.-**_ Pregunto Jack con inmenso deseo.

_**-Eh, si… no, no.-**_ Dijo con tristeza.

_**-Descuida amiguito, lo harás.-**_ Dijo con una sonrisa.

**Flashback/Inicio.**

Se había alejado de ella porque ella se había alejado de el. No estaba seguro de si volvería incluso, pero 5 años más tarde, el volvió a ese castillo donde alguna vez una princesa… una princesa y el compartieron momentos olvidables.

Camino por los corredos del castillo ahora alumbrados por la luz del sol. Era feliz. Pudo ver a Anna con un muchacho en el granero compartiendo de la música de una guitarra. Busco a Elsa en su recurrente habitación y no estaba.

La encontró en el trono leyendo.

_-''Siempre había cuidado de ella. Era una niña, ¿y yo que podía hacer?, ¿dejarla?. Creció y no me había dado cuenta, pero tenía años enamorado de ella.''-_

Por primera vez. Sus ojos se encontraron y fueron reconocidos por la dama.

_**-¿Quién eres?.-**_ Elsa susurro.

Ella no tenía miedo. Reconocía su presencia, pero no su rostro.

_**-Jack, Jack Frost.-** _Dijo con voz queda.

**Flashback/Fin.**

**_-Ah, ya sé cómo es esto. Pasan tiempo juntos y se enamoran.- _**Jamie se apresuró a buscar un final para su historia.**_ –Muy romántico.-._**

_**-Mmm no exactamente.-**_ Dudo.

**Flashback/Inicio.**

_**-¿Tu?.-**_ Elsa se le acercó para observarlo más de cerca. _**–Tu voz me suena familiar.-**_ Susurro.

_**-No entiendo por qué ahora puedes verme y… antes no.-.**_

_**-Creo que porque ahora te escucho.-.**_

_-''No quería dejar de verla y muy en el fondo sabía que ella tampoco. Todos los días solo nos sentábamos a hablar del pasado y del ahora. Todo era tan distinto en ella y en mí, que era como escucharme a mí mismo.''-_

**Flashback/Fin.**

_**-Bueno, entiendo, y entonces por qué…-** _Jamie interrumpió.

_**-Aun no termino.-**_ Jack frunció el ceño.

**Flashback/Inicio.**

Todos los días, durante un año entero por las noches, salieron a patinar al lago del pueblo. Donde nadie los veía. Donde nadie la veía.

_**-¿Donde naciste?.-**_ Elsa pregunto muy inocentemente.

El solo se encogió de hombros. _**–No lo sé, pero donde desperté, está muy muy lejos de aquí.-**_ Se deslizo suavemente por el hielo.

_**-¿No es raro que seamos iguales y estemos muy lejos?.-**_ Sonrió mientras tomaba las manos congeladas de Jack.

_**-Lo es.-**_ Rio con ella.

Se miraron a los ojos por segunda vez en la vida. Reconociendo la mirada del uno y del otro.

_**-Tenemos que separarnos.-** _Ella hablo de un golpe.

_**-¿¡Que!?.-** _La miro confundido.

_**-Si estamos destinados… a estar juntos.-** _Hablo con temor y temblorosa._** –Nos volveremos a ver, y vamos a reconocer y recordar todo lo que hemos vivido.-**_ Retrocedió.

_**-Elsa, ¡estás loca!.-**_ Quiso acercarse pero ella seguía retrocediendo.

_**-No, no lo estoy.-**_ Ella decía con una voz divertida. Reía._** –No podemos estar juntos así.-**_ Ambos sabían a que se referían. _**–Nos volveremos a reunir, no sé cuándo, pero lo haremos.-.**_

_**-Es una mala idea.-** _Se rasco la cabeza.

_**-No, no, no.-**_ Ella quería despreocuparlo. _**–Seguiremos con nuestras vidas. No recordaremos nada de esto, y no trates de buscarme.-**_ Elsa se acercó a él con paso lento._** –Si vamos a estar juntos… estaremos juntos.-.**_

Ella puso sus manos frías en las mejillas de Jack. No sabía que sentir o incluso que decir, hasta que un beso cálido los unió por unos segundos. Antes de decir adiós.

_-''No pude verla sonreír. No pude decirle adiós. No pude decirle ''hasta luego''.-_

**Flashback/Fin.**

_**-Lo siento amigo.-** _Jamie le inundo la tristeza.

Hubo silencio.

_**-¿No volviste a verla, verdad?.-**_ Pregunto con timidez.

El solo negó con la cabeza.

Se arrepintió de no haberla buscado y haber hecho caso a sus órdenes.

El vivió en soledad, pero el había vuelto a visitar ahora el museo que era antes el antiguo castillo de Arendelle.

Elsa vivió una vida larga y plena. No se casó y no tuvo hijos. Anna se casó con un vendedor de hielo y tuvo hijos que le hacían sentir paz a su hermana.

Gobernó hecha y derecha.

No existe ni una foto de ella. Ni una pintura.

Se había desvanecido.

No pudo verla sonreír.

-.-.-

¿Y que les parecio?. Eh, este parece final, pero no lo es:l.


	5. Probadas De Amor

Hola(: agradesco tan bonitos comentarios que me han dejado y enserio no crei saber que estaba redactando bien esta historia porque es un poco difícil, pero, me alegra que estén disfrutando mucho la historia y todavía seguimos por mas(:.

Solo un aviso rapidito. Este tipo de capitulos son cruciales para toda la historia. Esta historia es un poco mas complicada de lo que a lo mejor se imaginan, asi que me gustaria que presten atencion a los detallitos porque van a ser fundamentales al final de la historia, ahora si disfruten:p.

-.-.-

Para Jamie, Pippa era la primera gran maravilla del mundo.

Eran amigos cercanos desde muy pequeños, pero no lo suficiente. Se habían conocido hacia algunos años, tenían alrededor de unos 8 años de edad. Ella, aunque fuera más alta que él desde que tiene memoria, era solo un contratiempo que restaba importancia. Siempre podía encontrar paz en sus enormes ojos cafés y en su sonrisa que todo alumbraba.

Pippa y él se habían estado separando al crecer, ya que, cada quien había tomado un camino diferente y formaron amistades diferentes. No se hablaban en clase, aunque compartían todas sus materias.

Ella se convirtió en la cosa más preciosa que el pudiera haber visto. Ahora siempre tan femenina y ahora siempre perseguida por todos.

Dudaba que la criatura más hermosa del mundo se pudiera fijar en él.

-.-.-

La clase de literatura era la más aburrida de todas. El maestro daba una buena clase, pero solo hablaba y hablaba, que, en algún momento, ya no sabían de que hablaba.

Jamie se estaba quedando dormido apenas a los 20 minutos de clase, hasta que una compañera a su lado le paso una nota.

_''__Salgamos de aquí y hablemos un rato''._ –Pippa.

El hizo un movimiento rápido hacia atrás. Vaya sorpresa. ¿Desde cuando Pippa quería salir con él?, ella era demasiado linda pero ¿Por qué el?.

Varias preguntas se fueron formulando en su cabeza, hasta que Pippa se levantó de su asiento para pedirle algo al profesor, el cual solo asintió y Pippa salió. Ella le dio una mirada cómplice.

Espero cinco minutos y se levantó para pedir permiso de ir a la biblioteca. El profesor no lo pensó y le dio el permiso, hasta que cuando salió del salón, sintió un jalón suave de su manga, para encontrarse con la castaña.

_**-Tardaste demasiado.-**_ Pippa se quejó.

_**-Iba a sospechar.-**_ Dijo con timidez.

_**-No importa. Salgamos de aquí.-**_Ella lo tomo de la mano.

Jamie sintió mariposas en su estómago. Los finos dedos de ella se entrelazaron con los suyos. No podía haber sensación más maravillosa que esta.

_**-¿A dónde me llevas?.-**_Le pregunto con cierto tartamudeo.

_**-Bueno, pensé que podríamos ir al lago, o tal vez, a pasear. ¿Que se te ocurre Benett?.-**_ Sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes. Estaban saliendo por la puerta principal, vigilando que ningún guardia estuviera ahí para preguntar. Esa era una de las grandes ventajas de vivir en una ciudad pequeña, nadie piensa que se puede escapar sin que lo mires, pero Pippa era una experta, no era la primera vez que salía de sus clases para irse a pasear a otro lado, e incluso, Jamie escucho que los maestros estaban enamorados de ella, así que, no era difícil aceptar lo que ella pidiera. Claro, el no sabía nada de ese tipo de cosas acerca de Pippa.

Salieron de la escuela sin ningún problema, y ella siguió apretando su mano, hasta que llegaron a una de las avenidas de Burguess. Todos aún estaban trabajando, así que no había mucho tráfico, ni mucha gente a los alrededores.

_**-¿No te encanta estar fuera de clases?.-**_Ella se soltó. Empezó a estirarse la espalda y levantaba sus brazos, sintiendo el frio viento en todo su cuerpo.

_**-Eh, no tendremos problemas, ¿verdad?.-**_ Dudo.

_**-Claro que no. El profesor Allen no reconoce a sus alumnos, siempre olvida las cosas, no te preocupes.-.**_

_**-Claro, claro.-**_Pudo tranquilizarlo. Él no era del todo un niño bueno o tranquilo, pero Pippa era más extrovertida.

_-''Ella completamente me hace sentir vivo''-_ Pensó Jamie con una sonrisa y un rubor en las mejillas que fue perseguido por su enamorada.

_**-¿Tienes frio?.-**_ Pregunto dulcemente su querida Pippa.

_**-Oh no, estoy perfectamente.-**_ El sonrió.

Ella se quitó su suave bufanda de algodón, y con gentileza la puso alrededor del cuello de Jamie y esta le regalo un beso en la mejilla.

No hizo nada, no pudo darle gracias, por favor, que confusión.

_**-¿Qué te parece, un paseo, mañana en el parque?.-**_ Jamie pregunto seguro y un poco extrovertido como siempre lo había sido desde su infancia.

_**-Mañana en el parque.-**_ Ella solo volteo a mirarlo una vez más antes de irse.

Olvido completamente que Pippa lo había sacado de la escuela. Su madre estaba en casa, ya que salía de trabajar temprano, aun no podía irse a casa. Por lo que solo decidió pasear un rato más en esa pequeña ciudad.

Esto tendría que saberlo Jack.


End file.
